Une maladie une vie
by Nat-Jun
Summary: ill est atteint d'une grave maladie, dont il mourra, c'est sûr...Voilà deux ans qu'il vit sur ce lit d'hopital, attendant son heure....Ses journées passent entre souffrances, visites et insomnies.Quand celà va t'il donc cesser?Mais Tom veille et le soutie
1. Prologue

**Titre : Une maladie, une vie  
**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Bill est atteint d'une grave maladie, dont il mourra, c'est sûr... Voilà deux ans qu'il vit sur ce lit d'hopital, attendant son heure... Ses journées passent entre souffrances, visites et insomnies.  
Quand cela va t'il donc cesser?  
Mais Tom veille et le soutien, même malade lui même, gravement également. L'amour peut il être assez fort pour aider quelqu'un à vivre?**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

Courir dans la rue en ne pensant à rien.

Rester face au ciel, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Etre allongé sur l'herbe, en laissant un grand vide nous envahir.

Rester dans la ville lorsque la pluie commence à tomber.

Vouloir être dans un lieu, hors qu'ici, courir, courir, courir... Sans s'arrêter... Ne rien penser...

Cela arrive à tout le monde, à toutes sortes de gens... Ne plus penser à rien.

Avoir un jour comme ça, où notre sourire sonne faux, où les rires ressemblent à des coups de poignards dans le dos. Ne plus vouloir de rien sans raison apparente.

On dit que c'est un "coup de cafard", mais l'expression "coup de cafard" s'est trop utilisée pour nous.

On dit alors "dépression", mais la dépression est trop amère à notre goût.

On dit que c'est de la "tristesse", mais pour la tristesse il faut une raison.

On ne sait pas ce qu'on a et ça nous convient. Le soleil nous éclaire moins tout à coup ! Les nuages gris passent, même s'ils ne sont pas là.

Tout semble fade ! Sans couleur, sans joie ! Tout autour de nous nous semble si sombre, si sale, si déprimant... Et cela sans penser. Avec une simple envie de s'évader.

Courir dans la rue en ne pensant à rien.

Rester face au ciel, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Etre allongé sur l'herbe, en laissant un grand vide nous envahir.

S'arrêter dans la ville lorsque la pluie commence à tomber.

Vouloir être dans un lieu, hors qu'ici, courir, courir, courir... Sans s'arrêter... Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y aura toujours un soleil entre deux pluies...

Il était là, debout, face au vent et semblait être plus fort que tout ... Les souffles du vent, si réconfortant caressaient son visage, faisaient danser ses longs cheveux noirs, tournoyaient autour de son corps et semblaient percer les mystères de son âme troublé ...

Un long silence presque effrayant.

Un regard lointain et profond qui dépassait les horizons.

Un sourire discret comme pour prouver sa satisfaction.

Et puis cette pensée qui vient troubler ce portrait, cette pensée aux moments passés puis disparus, cette pensée au bonheur auquel il y avait cru ... et puis soudainement cette larme imprévue.

Une larme de regret ?

Une larme de souvenirs remémorés ??

Une larme de tristesse , d'inquiétude , de peur ou de solitude ??

C'était pourtant une seule larme et pas plus, une larme qui tomba de son oeil, se fraya un chemin le long de son visage, pour tomber et disparaître dans le vide ... Pas d'expression sur son visage, cela ne semblait pas le toucher. Toujours cette fermeté, cette froideur, ce secret.

Il n'y avait que ces souffles de vents qui venaient sécher sa larme quotidienne. Il restait là et il ne s'en lassait jamais. C'était son réconfort, son seul bonheur, l'échappatoire à toutes ses peines.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce prologue vous plait!  
J'accepte toute critiques.

Un petit review siou plait ...


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre : Une maladie, une vie  
**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating : M / NC 17**

**Paring : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé : Bill est atteint d'une grave maladie, dont il mourra, c'est sûr... Voilà deux ans qu'il vit sur ce lit d'hopital, attendant son heure... Ses journées passent entre souffrances, visites et insomnies.  
Quand cela va t'il donc cesser?  
Mais Tom veille et le soutien, même malade lui même, gravement également. L'amour peut il être assez fort pour aider quelqu'un à vivre?**

**Note :Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste (relation entre frères), donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

Rappel:

Pensées directes des personnes durant les POV  
**-"Paroles"**  
Narration

**Kapitel 1[Une souffrance trop grande...**.

Aucun POV.

La pièce est sombre, bien trop angoissante. Pour lui qui apprécit plus particulièrement les vastes espaces de lumière, là où le soleil régne en maître absolu, les lieux baignés d'une douce clarté dorée, cette chambre aux tristes murs blancs lui parait telle une cage ténébreuse.

La nuit a envahit cette cellule où tout espoir d'éblouissement de rayons lumineux semble avoir disparu. Tout n'est que noir, malgré que la pièce elle-même soit blanche. Mais contrairement à ce que cette couleur évoque habituellement, cette pâleur des lieux donne une impression effrayante, fantomatique et lui rappel constamment qu'il est sur son lit de mort.  
La vie une notion si dérisoire.  
On vous dit « tu as le temps », mais ce n'est que mensonge. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et il est tellement facile de le briser.

Lui qui rêve de grands projets pour un bel avenir, il le voi rétréci à quatre murs.  
Une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue. Il pleure souvent ces derniers temps, lui qui autrefois était si rayonnant.

Dans l'obscurité, il tâtonne autour de lui à la recherche d'un quelconque éclairage, le contact de sa lampe, mais il se rend rapidement compte que l'ampoule a rendu l'âme.  
Il pousse un soupire de dépit et prit un livre posé sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit sur laquelle repose un énorme bouquet de roses rouges fraîchement cueillies... ses préférés.  
Il ouvre l'album et aussitôt la nostalgie la saisit. Tant de souvenirs... la _maladie a tout __détruit_. Quand on parle de lui, on se souvient de cet adolescent au sourire constamment accroché à ces lèvres, ces yeux marron chocolat en forme d'amande et ces cheveux bruns long en pétard ébouriffer par le vent.

Mais désormais, il ne posséde plus rien. L'éclat de son sourire à disparu, ses yeux où l'on a l'impression que des étoiles étaient tombés a perdu leur brillance... ces médicaments bien trop puissants qui lutte contre la maladie les lui a ôtés. Quant à la vie... elle s'échappe peu à peu de son corps qui perd toute joie de vivre.

Il caresse la photo d'un bel adolescent. Il a une chevelure d'or, un sourire en coin malicieux et des yeux chocolat. Les mains dans les poches, affichant son air détendu et rieur à la fois. Il est si beau !

Cela fait déjà bien longtemps qu'ils se connaissent.  
Voilà encore une chose que sa maladie lui arrache.  
Il ne peut retenir un nouveau flot de larmes qui inonde ses joues pâles. il pleure, secouée fréquemment de violents soubresauts. Il s'étouffe dans ses sanglots, manque d'air. Sa respiration devient plus lente et soudain, une alarme se déclenche. Des médecins et infirmières en blouses blanches accourent vers lui.

La vue brouillée par ses larmes, il les distingues mal. Mais qu'importe... il sent que la douleur encore une fois se répand dans sont corps innocent. Sa voix est rauque, il murmur son nom, il l'appel. Mais il n'est pas, pas aujourd'hui. Il a besoin de lui pour ce calmer. Mais aujourd'hui il doit ce débrouiller seul pour une fois affronter la maladie qui le grignote un peut plus chaque jours...

Il aimerais tellement entendre le son de ses cordes vocales qui lui donne l'impression de vivre encore.  
Il halete.  
Manque d'air.  
Suffoque.  
Ses yeux le brûle, ses larmes continue de couler.  
_Il a si mal..._

Il en a marre de souffrir, pourquoi "lui" se dit-il, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal dans ce monde ou ne nous somme rien a par des esclaves...

Les médecins lui donne une dose de calmant, pour que la douleur disparaisse, mais elle persiste quand même comme toujours. Mais au bout de une heure elle disparaît, il peut enfin soupiré de soulagement. Les médecins et infirmières le laisse seul.

Il tourne difficilement la tête vers le réveil, il affiche 6h36.  
Encore une nuit ou il na pas pus dormir, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus passer de nuit tranquille...

Il grimace un peut, la douleur est encore la, elle lui prend le dos et remonte toute la colonne vertébrale. Parfois sa lui prend les reins et dieu c'est quand la douleur est la, il aimerais tellement mourir.

Des petites gouttelette de transpiration perle sur sont front, quelques mèche de cheveux ébène s'y colle. Il grimace encore une fois, une fois de trop pour lui.  
Il appuis sur la sonnette pour qu'on lui apporte un calmant encore mais il va encore souffrire il a horreur des piqûres de plus il n'est pas avec lui.

Maud arrive une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année elle est grande fine, ses cheveux sont d'un blond éclatant, ses yeux son d'un bleu turquoise. Elle a de belle forme pour sont âge, elle ferais rêver n'importe qu'elle homme excepter Bill il l'aime bien mais il a connais trop pour tomber amoureuse d'elle. Maud lui sourit de toute ses dents comme a chaque fois qu'elle le voie elle essaye de lui redonner le sourire qu'il a perdus en entrant dans cette hôpital il y a 2 ans.  
**  
"****-Maud****: Salut Bill alors sa va mieux depuis ta crise?  
****-Bill****: J'ai encore mal!  
****-Maud****: Je sais mon grand, mais bon tu sais que ce sont les traitements qui te font sa. Mais je vais te donner un calmant mais moins fort que tout a l'heure.  
****-Bill****: D'accord"  
**  
Elle plante doucement la seringue dans sont bras, il grimace une fois de plus. Une fois fini elle désinfecte un peut. Le calmant commence petit a petit a faire effet. Il souffle il va pouvoir dormir.  
**  
« ****-Maud****: Voilà demain le médecin viendras voir ton état.  
****-Bill****: pourquoi ???  
****-Maud****: Tu fait trop de crise et les médecins s'inquiète pour toi.  
****-Bill****: Maud!  
****-Maud****: Oui ?  
****-Bill****: J'en est encore pour combien de temps?  
****-Maud****: Je ne sais pas Bill personne peut savoir encore, si il y a des changements les médecins te le dirons et puis si elles progressent vite tu auras de nouveaux traitements !  
****-Bill****: J'en est marre..  
****-Maud****: Bill...  
****-Bill****: Maud comprend moi c'est pas toi qui est cloîtré sur se lit depuis des années!  
****-Maud****: Je sais Bill je sais !  
****-Bill****: Arrête de dire que tu sais, alors que tu sais rien.  
****-Maud****: C'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre.  
****-Bill****: Désolé, je... J'ai des sauts d'humeurs...  
****-Maud****: Je sais Bill, se sont tout les traitements que tu prend. je vais te laisser dormir."  
**  
Elle l'embrasse sur le front et repars comme elle est venu.

POV Bill

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Je me lève prend la perfusion, j'ouvre la fenêtre l'air frais rentre dans la chambre, une bonne bouffer d'être frais sa va faire 1 semaine et demie que je ne suis pas sortis. Un frisson parcours mon corps svelte. Je regarde Berlin encore endormis.

Le soleil apparaît au loin. Le ciel est couvert comme chaque jour depuis le début du mois de novembre. Je fixe l'horizon, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir aller loin de cette hôpital mais pour ma survis je doit rester ici. Je regarde Berlin se réveiller, les gens qui cours car il vont être en retard a leurs travail, d'autre vont chercher leurs pain.  
Une larme coule le long de ma joue, j'aimerais tellement être comme tout ces gens, être heureux mais non la vie en a décider autrement depuis que je suis née. J'aurais tellement aimer ne pas naître, parfois j'en veut a maman, de m'avoir mis au monde. J'arrête de penser et ferme la fenêtre. Je me couche sur le lit, et réfléchis.  
Dans 2 jours je reprend les cours si je vais mieux normalement. Ely doit m'apporter les devoirs aujourd'hui.  
Je ferme les yeux et essaye de m'endormir pour deux heure grand maximum.  
**  
« ****-Maud****: Bill réveille toi ! Elise est la.  
****-Bill****: Hum. Laisse moi dormir.  
****-Ely****: . BILL! Aller gros fainéant. J'te préviens que moi j'ai cours hein. »  
**  
Je me réveille doucement. Maud nous laisses seul. Elise d'ou sont surnom Ely vu qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appel par sont prénom.  
Elle vient vers moi et me prend dans ses petits bras de filles.  
**  
"****-Ely****: Alors gros pionceur sa va?  
****-Bill****: Sa peut aller...  
****-Ely****: C'est quoi se bleu que tu as au bras?  
****-Bill****: Hein sa, bah c'est hier matin, j'ai fait une grosse crise, j'ai eu des convulsion et je me suis cogner le bras.  
****-Ely****: Ok, bon tien, je t'est photocopier tout les cours de ses deux dernières ****semaines.  
****-Bill****: Merçi ).  
****-Ely****: Je vais te laisse. Bon mon Billou je passe te voir dans la semaine si j'ai pas beaucoup de travaille -.-". Je t'adore fort. "  
**  
Elle m'embrasse la joue et pars. Je regarde l'heure 8h09, le petit déjeuner ne vas pas tarder a arrive.  
Je prend le tas de feuille qu'Ely ma apporter et regarde les cours.  
Hum sa va, ça a l'air d'être simple.  
Maud rentre dans ma chambre, avec mon plateau.  
**  
"****-Maud****: Alors on est mieux réveiller que tout a l'heure Mr la Marmotte ambulante ?!  
****-Bill****: Ha ha qu'est-ce que t'est drôle –" tu as mangée un clown se matin ?  
****-Maud****: Non j'ai manger du lyon xD . Bon trêve de plaisanteries, tu mange un peut et après un médecin passeras te voir !  
****-Bill****: D'accord!  
****-Maud****: A toute a l'heure marmotte !"  
**  
On rigole un peut, puis elle sort. Je mange la moitié de ma pomme et le reste, je ne mange rien.  
Je vais me doucher avant que le médecin n'arrive.

L'eau glisse doucement sur mon corps sa fait un bien fou. Mes muscles se décontracte.  
Je soupire de bien être. Je me lave et sort. Je m'habille, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Je me met un traits fin de noir sur les yeux. Je vais dans ma chambre et m'assois sur mont lit, je me couche et ferme les yeux. La porte s'ouvre sur...

Fin du chapitre 1.  
J'espère que se premier chapitre vous plait??  
J'accepte toute critique venant de vous.  
J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a écrire le mal être de Bill, mais vue qu'un ami qui lui même est malade, il ma beaucoup aider.  
Sinon je vous mettrais la suite Lundi matin ou avant selon le nombre de commentaire que j'aurais.

**Musique en écoutance:** Tokio Hotel - Rette Mich

Pour les pix, vous pouvez les prendres, mais bon j'aimerais un petit lien.

Bisous a vous toute et tous

**N**at-**J**un...


End file.
